


Fairytale Story

by thequeenxofhearts



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Characters can't die, F/M, fairytale, storybook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenxofhearts/pseuds/thequeenxofhearts
Summary: Whilst chasing a jewel thief, the gang find themselves transported into a fairytale land, and the only way they can make it home is to finish all the stories.
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Fred Jones
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh man, the library?” Shaggy whined.  
“Come on gang! I saw him run in here!” Fred exclaimed.  
It was just another mystery, someone had been stealing jewels from the jewellery store in the town, and the gang had been on look out all night.  
They did not see anyone entering the building, and they were almost ready to give up for the night. But then, Scooby saw someone creep out of the jewellery store. The masked individual saw the gang watching him and ran from the scene with a priceless Crystal jewel in his possession.  
They chased him through the town and to the library, where he climbed in through a window. One by one, the gang climbed in through the window.  
When they were all inside, Fred saw the jewel thief running up the large wooden staircase.  
“Come on gang!” Fred exclaimed, and they followed him.  
“Zoinks! Of all the places this guy could go, like why would he come here?” Shaggy asked.  
“We’ll find out soon Shaggy!” Velma exclaimed.  
“Freddie, where did he go?” Daphne asked.  
“Through here!” Fred exclaimed, he led the gang through the halls where he saw the thief running.  
The gang heard a door slam shut and they ran to it.  
“He went in here!” Fred exclaimed. The gang ran to the end of the hall, and Fred pushed open the door.  
He was expecting it to be locked, but he was surprised when it swung open.  
The jewel thief was there. He smiled when the gang walked in, they got a good look at him.  
He was tall and slim. He had thick greasy hair and a curly moustache. He was wearing a purple pinstripe jumpsuit under a black trench coat, and he wore a black fedora on his head.  
“We’ve got you now!” Fred exclaimed.  
But the man laughed, “Oh I don’t think so!”  
“Zoinks!” Shaggy exclaimed.  
The man pulled a book out from under his coat, along with the Crystal jewel he had stolen from the jewellery store.  
He opened the book, and suddenly the gang were blinded by a bright light. They could hear the man laughing maniacally.

****

Daphne’s eyes were closed tightly, as she felt herself falling through the air.  
She quickly opened her eyes, and she screamed when she saw what was happening.  
She was falling, but she had no idea where she was.  
All around her was dark, but she could see things flying past her, a grandfather clock, an armchair, a small table, along with various other items. Then she noticed something else, she was not wearing her purple dress.   
In fact, she was wearing a shorter blue dress, under a white apron.

Finally, she landed on an armchair. She looked around her and saw a fireplace with a roaring fire.  
It was strange as there was nothing else there. She looked up and saw complete blackness.  
Where was the rest of the gang? Where had the jewel thief gone? And where was she?  
“Gang?” She called. “Freddie?”

Then she heard a scuffling sound, “Who’s there?” She asked.  
She looked around, and saw a figure turning around the corner.  
She realised she should probably follow the figure, “It is a dream after all.” She muttered.  
That is what she told herself when she was falling. Back in the library, the jewel thief blinded them, and Daphne realised that she probably fell and hit her head. She decided to go along with it, she is bound to wake up soon anyway.

She jumped off the armchair and ran after the figure. There was a large brown door ahead of her. She pushed it open, and it creaked eerily.  
When she walked through the doorway, Daphne found herself in another room.  
There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling above a small round table.  
Out the corner of her eye, Daphne saw a door close. She ran to it and pulled it open, but here was nothing but a wall behind it.  
She sighed, “What?”  
She looked down and saw a small door. It looked like a little door for a mouse.  
Not caring if she got her dress dirty, she got onto her knees. She reached for the doorknob, but she suddenly heard a loud voice.  
“Stop! No, don’t do that!”  
“Who said that?” Daphne asked, she looked around the small room.  
“Me! Down here!” The voice shouted.  
Daphne looked down at the door, “That’s impossible.” She muttered to herself.  
“Actually, it’s quite possible.”  
Daphne’s eyes widened, and she fell backwards, did the door just speak?  
It did, and right now it was laughing at her. And Daphne remembered something, she had seen this before, in a book and several movies; Alice in Wonderland.  
Daphne sighed, “I forgot, this is just a dream.”  
“You tell yourself that, girl, I’ve had many come through this door saying the same thing, I can tell you it’s not a dream.”  
Daphne rolled her eyes, “Doors can’t talk!” She exclaimed.  
“Then how do you explain me?” The door asked.  
“Simple, I must have fallen and hit my head, and now I’m dreaming.” She replied.  
The door tutted, “If you say so.” It said smugly.  
“Anyway, how are others supposed to come through this door, it’s tiny!” Daphne exclaimed.  
“Look up on that table, what can you see?”  
Daphne got to her feet and stepped to the table in the middle of the room. On top of the table, Daphne saw a single bottle filled with some liquid, and a small box.  
“What is it?” She asked.  
“Drink from the bottle.”  
Daphne picked up the bottle and examined the contents.  
“Drink this?” She asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Alright, it’s only a dream.” She muttered.  
“Wait!” The door exclaimed, “Before you do, don’t forget to grab that key on the table.”  
Daphne looked down at the table, but there was nothing there, “What key?” She asked. She gasped, a golden key appeared onto the table, out of nowhere. Daphne kept reminding herself that she was dreaming.  
She picked up the key and took a swig of the liquid.  
She did not feel right, not at all. Could you feel sick dreams?  
“Oh great.” She muttered, she thought the liquid in the bottle might be making her faint as she saw the table go above her, but then she realised she was not fainting at all; she was shrinking!  
“What’s going on?” She asked.  
“Ah, you’ll fit through the doorway now!” The door exclaimed.  
Daphne, now the size of a mouse, dragged the heavy key across the floor, to the door. She lifted the key up and pushed it into the lock and tried to turn it, but it wouldn’t turn.  
“Oh, silly me.” The door laughed, “I’m already unlocked!”  
Daphne narrowed her eyes, and she growled at the door. Angrily, she grabbed the door and turned it harshly, “Oh!” The door screamed.  
“Oh, shut up!” Daphne shouted, and she pulled the door open, and stepped through the doorway.  
She gasped when she stepped out to the other side. She did not know where she was, but she was standing in a field, and she seemed to be normal size now.  
She looked around her and noticed the door was gone. But the field was filled with wildflowers.  
“This is definitely a dream.” She whispered to herself. She heard noises in the distance and decided to follow them.  
She ran through the field, and she saw a faint glow in the distance.  
She kept running and heard the noises getting louder and louder, until she realised, she was hearing singing.  
She ran closer and closer and saw that the glow was in fact a fire. She had come to a clearing in the field and saw various animals dancing around a fire.  
It looked innocent, but Daphne thought it was a ritual. She kept back away from them in case they were to see her and attack her. She listened to their song, and tried to remember the one from Alice in Wonderland  
Forward, backward, inward, outward,  
Come and join the chase,  
Nothing could be drier  
Than a jolly cactus race!

She slowly stepped closer to them, maybe they won’t see her?

Backward, forward, outward, inward  
Bottom to the top  
Never a beginning  
There can never be a stop!

She watched the animals running around the fire; two crows, a blue bird, a sparrow, a robin and two brown rabbits. What was even stranger, if that was possible, was a dodo bird was orchestrating the ‘ritual’. And he was the only one of them wearing clothes, a purple blazer, and a blue waist coat.  
“This is definitely a ritual.” Daphne muttered.

From the corner of her eye, she saw movement. She looked at it, she did not know what to expect to see, but it was only a black mist. And it was floating away from her, towards the trees.  
Daphne thought it must be the figure she had seen in the…wherever it was, so she followed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne followed the black mist into the woods, but it quickly disappeared, and she was left wondering around like a lost sheep.  
“It’s only a dream.” She kept telling herself. “I’ll wake up soon and everything will be fine.”  
She sighed, “It’ll be just fine.”  
She walked slowly through the woods and believing that it was just a dream, was not paying attention to anything.  
Until she heard movement behind her.  
It must be the black mist, she thought maybe it was back to lead her out of this dream. She would never have guessed what, or who, was standing behind her.  
“Fred?” She asked.  
“Daphne! Oh my gosh I thought I’d never see you again!” Fred exclaimed, he threw his arms around Daphne.  
“What are you doing here?” She asked.  
“I don’t even know where here is, Daph.” Fred mumbled into her hair, “By the way, what are you wearing?” He asked.  
Daphne snorted, “I could say the same thing about you!” Daphne exclaimed. “Huh?” Fred asked, and he looked down, his eyes widened. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt, under a pair of red dungarees, and he wore a red hat and a bright blue tie.  
“What the fuck is going on?” Fred asked.  
Daphne laughed, “You’re in my dream, Freddie.”  
“Daphne, this isn’t a dream.” Fred replied. “Of course it is, Freddie! When the jewel thief blinded us, I fell and hit my head. I’ll wake up soon, and we’ll be back to normal.” Daphne smiled.  
“Daphne, how are we both having the same dream?” Fred asked.  
Daphne shrugged, “We spend so much time together?”  
Fred shook his head, “I don’t know what that man did, Daphne, but this is not a dream. I think it’s real.”  
“And I think I know where we are.” Daphne replied. “Where?” Fred asked. “Ok, don’t think I’m going crazy, Freddie. But I think we’re inside Wonderland.”  
Fred raised his eyebrow, “What?”  
“Look at me, look at what I’m wearing, and look at you!” She pointed to something that was stitched onto the front pocket of his dungarees, “Tweedle-Dum.”  
“Tweedle-Dum?” Fred asked. “You’ve never heard of Alice in Wonderland?” Daphne asked, Fred shook his head.  
“Ok, so it’s about a girl, Alice, who falls into a rabbit hole and finds a world inside it, Wonderland.” Daphne explained. “So, who am I?” Fred asked. “Tweedle-Dum.” Daphne replied.  
“Ok, let’s just find a way out of here.” Fred said. “How does Alice get out?”  
“The Cheshire Cat opens a door in the tree, and she realised the whole thing was just a dream.” Daphne explained.  
“Ok.” Fred rolled his eyes, “Let’s find this cat.”  
“It’s not that simple, Freddie.”  
“It never is.” Fred muttered, “Tell me then.”  
“Through the entire story she is following a White Rabbit, which is how she got into Wonderland in the first place. But she finds the Mat Hatter and the March Hare, and then she follows the White Rabbit to the Red Queen. She threatens to cut Alice’s head off, before Alice runs away and then the Cheshire Cat opens the door and takes her home.” Daphne explained.  
Fred sighed, “This is probably the weirdest thing we’ve ever done.”  
“Come on, let’s just get this over with so we can get home.”  
Daphne took Fred’s hand, and together they walked through the woods.  
“So, when does Alice find the Cheshire Cat?” Fred asked.  
“Well, first Alice finds the singing flowers and the caterpillar, which then leads her to the Cheshire Cat.” Daphne explained.  
“So, we need to find singing flowers and a caterpillar.”  
“Yep. But I realised, this is not from the book, it is from the 1951 movie. There have been many movie adaptations, but this I remember this is from the animated movie.”  
“So, why aren’t we animated?” Fred asked, Daphne shrugged.

They walked and walked, and finally found the field of singing flowers, who judged Fred and Daphne’s ‘scent’.  
Daphne now knew they were on the right track, they just had to walk a little bit more before they found the caterpillar.  
“Are you sure this is the right way?” Fred asked. “Sssh!” Daphne hissed, “Do you hear that?” She whispered.  
Fred listened, and he heard a voice, singing.  
“Come on.” Daphne whispered, she grabbed his hand and led him to the singing.  
It got louder and louder, and they saw a blue caterpillar sitting on top of a mushroom, and smoking a hookah.  
A-E-I-O-U  
A-E-I-O-U  
A-E-I-O-U

Daphne and Fred stepped closer to the mushroom. Fred watched in amazement as the smoke from the hookah was turning into letters. “Wow!” He gasped.

How doth the little crocodile  
Improve his shining tail  
And pour the waters of the Nile  
On every golden scale!

The smoke turned into a crocodile crawling before jumping into a puddle of water.

“Do you think he can help?” Fred asked. “We’re not asking him for help.” Daphne replied.  
“What?” Fred asked. “I remember the way Alice took to the Cheshire Cat. We go right at the mushroom.” Daphne explained.  
“What if he sees us?” Fred asked. “He won’t bother us, if we don’t bother him.” Daphne answered, “Come on.”

She and Fred stepped quietly towards the mushroom, and just as Daphne had said, the caterpillar didn’t bother them. Daphne pulled Fred to the right, and they quickly ran through the grass to the woods where Daphne said the cat would be.

“Freddie, I’ve been thinking.”  
“About what?”  
“If this is not a dream, and it is real. And if you and I are here, where are the others?” Daphne asked.  
“You think they could be here too?” Fred asked.  
Daphne shrugged, “I don’t know, but it’s possible.”  
Fred sighed as thought about the possibility of the rest of the gang inside this incredibly strange place.  
“I think we should follow the story.” Daphne said. “Huh?” Fred asked. “Think about it. I followed a figure through the tunnel, and it led me to a field, then I followed a black mist through the woods, and I found you. In the movie, after Alice finds the Tweedles first, then follows the White Rabbit.” Daphne explained.  
“Ok? Do you think it’ll help us out of here?” Fred asked. “I do.” Daphne replied.

Finally, they got to the woods, and ran until they found a sign which read, This way to the Mad Hatter and the March Hare  
“We’re supposed to find the Cheshire Cat first.” Daphne muttered. “Come on, let’s just say we found him.” Fred replied.  
“Yes, you found me!” A voice said.  
“Is that the cat?” Fred asked, and Daphne nodded. They looked up to the big tree behind them, “Where is it?” Fred asked.  
“Here I am!” The voice exclaimed. Fred looked up at the tree where the voice was coming from. “It’s invisible.” Daphne said.  
“You read some weird shit, Daphne.” Fred commented, but Daphne smiled.  
“You were looking for me?” The voice asked, and slowly the pink and purple cat began to appear, Fred’s eyes widened as he watched it.  
“Ah, it’s you again!” The cat exclaimed. “Huh?” Fred asked. “We haven’t been here before.” Daphne said.  
“Of course, you have, I’d recognise that blue dress and your scraggly hair anyway, Alice.” The cat laughed.  
“I’m not Alice!” Daphne exclaimed, “But we were looking for you. We need to find the Mad Hatter.”  
“Well, there is the sign, not Alice.” The cat smiled widely.  
“Yep, we see it.” Fred muttered.  
“So tell me, why are you looking for the Mad Hatter?”  
“Oh, we just like to be among mad people.” Daphne said, Fred looked at her with a confused look.  
“Oh that’s good, almost everyone is mad here!” The cat exclaimed, “You may have noticed, I’m not all there myself.” And with that, his body faded away, his head being the last go disappear.  
“Come on!” Daphne exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

“What’s that noise?” Fred asked, they were walking deeper and deeper into the woods when they began to hear a whistling noise.  
“It’s the Mad Hatter’s Tea Party!” Daphne exclaimed, and she ran towards the sound, “Wait!” Fred called as he followed her.

They came to a little white gate, and the whistling got louder, and they heard singing. “This is a very musical…place.” Fred muttered.  
Daphne pushed open the gate and they stepped into what looked like a garden. They walked along the little garden path to the sound of the singing and whistling, and in the distance, they saw a long table, which people were sitting at.  
“No way, it can’t be!” Fred exclaimed, and Daphne’s eyes widened when she saw who was sitting around the table; Shaggy and Scooby-Doo!  
“Shaggy!” Fred exclaimed, “Scooby!”  
“Red? Raphne?” Scooby asked.  
“Fred! Daphne!” Shaggy exclaimed, “Why am I wearing this?”  
Shaggy stood up from the table, and Daphne and Fred looked at his strange outfit; he was wearing a purple top hat which had brown patches sewn into it. He wore a scruffy purple jacket with different coloured patches sewn onto it, and he worse matching corduroy trousers. Under his jacket, he wore a green waist coat and a white shirt.  
Scooby was wearing a red waist coat under a red jacket.  
“Where the hell are, we guys?” Shaggy asked. “You wouldn’t believe us if we told you, Shag.” Fred replied.  
“Like, I told you we were in Wonderland, Scooby!” Shaggy exclaimed; Scooby growled in annoyance.  
“Daphne thought this was a dream, but now we’re thinking that it has something to do with the jewel thief.” Fred said. “Like, of course it does, Fred. The crazy bright light and now we’re inside this acid trip of a world.” Shaggy replied, “Like, what is up with this cup?”  
He held up a teacup, but it was broken in half, “It’s half a cup, Shaggy.” Daphne informed.  
“Uh-hu.” Scooby muttered.  
“How the hell do we get out of here?” Shaggy asked. “We have to finish the rest of the story, I’m sure it’ll take us home.” Daphne replied.  
“The rest of the story?” Shaggy asked. “Yeah, so what happens next, Daph?” Fred asked.  
“The White Rabbit should be here soon, and then we’ll follow him to the Red Queen. And then she’ll chase us through the woods and Cheshire Cat will take us home.” Daphne explained.  
“Ree-hee-hee!” Scooby laughed.  
“Right, ok?” Shaggy muttered.  
Scooby laughed again, before he threw at teacup at Shaggy.  
“Scooby! Dude! What the hell?” Shaggy exclaimed. “Rorry, Raggy.” Scooby replied. Shaggy picked up a jam tart and threw it at Scooby.  
Fred looked at Daphne, she shrugged and said, “In the movie, the March Hare throws teacups around the table.”  
“Oddly, that makes sense.” Fred replied.  
“Sshh!” Daphne hissed, “What’s that noise?”  
Shaggy and Scooby stopped throwing food and teacups at each other, and they heard a faint sound.  
It was a tapping, and it was close.  
“It’s coming from in here!” Fred exclaimed and he pulled the lid off a teapot, “Finally!” A familiar voice exclaimed.  
“Velma?” The gang asked.  
The was the size Daphne had been when she drank from the bottle back by the talking door. Velma was trying to pull herself out of the teapot, but she kept falling.  
Scooby stuck his hand inside it and pulled her out, “Thanks, Scooby.” Velma said, “What the hell am I wearing? It doesn’t matter, I heard your conversation, and strangely, I believe you. If we find the end of this story, we can find our way home.”  
“Ok, so-”  
“I’m late! I’m late! No time to say ‘hello’, goodbye! I’m late, I’m late, I’m late!” The White Rabbit wearing a waistcoat, ran along the garden path and jumped over the hedge.  
“Happy Un-Birthday, White Rabbit!” Shaggy exclaimed.  
“Thank you!” The White Rabbit called.  
“Guys, come on!” Daphne exclaimed, she and Fred began pursuit of the White Rabbit. Shaggy gently grabbed Velma and put her inside his pocket, and he and Scooby followed Fred and Daphne.

They ran through the woods, and eventually stumbled upon a sign that read, This Way to the Red Queen.

They finally came out of the woods and running through a maze.  
“Singing?” Shaggy asked. “This way.” Daphne said, and she led the gang to the singing, it didn’t take them long to find it.  
Four cards, were dancing around trees, leaving a trail of red paint behind them, and they were singing.  
The gang crept out from the behind the hedge and watch the card men, dance and sing;  
We’re painting the roses red  
We’re painting the roses red  
We dare not stop  
Or waste a drop  
So let the paint be spread  
We’re painting the roses red  
We’re painting the roses red

“Why are they painting the roses red?” Fred asked.  
“We’re painting the roses red.” The Three of Hearts said. “Because we accidentally planted white roses.” Said the Two of Hearts. “And the Queen she liked them red.” Sang the Ace.  
“So, we’re painting the roses red!” Sang the Jack of Hearts.  
And many a tear we shed  
Because we know  
They’ll cease to grow  
In fact, they’ll soon be dead

“Can’t the Queen just deal with white roses?” Velma asked, and all the cards gasped.  
“Absolutely not!” Exclaimed the Three.  
“Why not?” Velma asked.  
She’d raise a fuss  
And each of us  
Would quickly loose his head  
Since this is the part, we dread  
We’re painting the roses red!

THUMP-THUMP-THUMP  
“She’s coming!” Screamed the Jack, and the cards ran around frantically, trying to hide the paint tins.  
“Zoinks!” Shaggy exclaimed.  
“So, Daphne. What’s this Queen like?” Fred asked.


	4. Chapter 4

“Run!” Shaggy exclaimed.  
The gang were running through the woods, with an army of cards and an incredibly angry Red Queen on the tail.  
Daphne stopped running, the cards and the Queen weren’t far behind them. “Daphne!” Fred exclaimed when he realised she had stopped.  
“This is it!” Daphne exclaimed.  
“Off with their heads!” The Queen’s scream echoed through the woods, scaring some of the birds in the trees, and the Moneraths.  
“Hello, not Alice.” The familiar voice of the Cheshire Cat said, from in the tree.  
“Can you help us out of here?” Daphne asked. The rest of the gang looked up at the cat, Velma peeking out of Shaggy’s pocket, “Jinkies!” She exclaimed.  
“You found the Mad Hatter!” Cheshire Cat exclaimed delightedly. “Yeah, we also found the Red Queen, and we need to get out of here now!” Daphne exclaimed.  
The Cheshire Cat gasped, “She’s is a grump, isn’t she?”  
“Off with their heads!” The Queen screamed in the distance.  
“You had better get out of Wonderland.” The Cheshire Cat informed.  
“Can you help us out?” Fred asked. “Of course.” Cheshire Cat replied, and he reached for a leave above him, and he pulled it.  
A chunk of the tree trunk fell, like an arch drawbridge. On the other side, the gang could see a bright light, like the one that they saw before ending up in Wonderland.  
“Let’s go!” Fred exclaimed. And the gang climbed through the doorway and into the light.

***

“I don’t think we’re home.” Fred said.  
“No, we’re not.” Daphne replied.  
She and Fred were stood inside a small room, and Daphne realised it was a kitchen. There was a stove behind them, in the middle of the room was a wooden table.  
Fred walked over to the window, and he looked out into the dirty street. He looked down at his clothes, they were old and dusty. He looked back at Daphne, and she was wearing a white, long sleeve shirt, and a long brown skirt. Her hair was pulled back. Another thing he noticed, was they were both wearing aprons.

The door opened, and a lady stepped in. She wore a similar dress to Daphne’s, but hers was navy instead of brown.  
“Oh, hello, Baker.” She said, “Are the fresh loaves ready?”  
Fred looked at Daphne, she shrugged. The lady rolled her eyes, “Morning Mrs Baker.”  
“Morning?” Daphne replied.  
“Ah, there it is.” The lady said, she picked up a loaf of bread from the counter and put it into her basket. “One shilling.” She said, and put a coin into Daphne’s hand, and she left.  
“What is that?” Fred asked, Daphne held up the coin the lady had given her. “Oh my god!” Fred exclaimed, “It’s a shilling!”  
Fred and Daphne exchanged looks, and Fred’s widened.  
“What?” Daphne asked. “That.” Fred said, he pointed to Daphne’s hand, when she saw it, her eyes went wide too.  
A wedding ring on her finger. “You’ve got one too.” Daphne said, when she saw the ring on Fred’s finger.  
“Are we married?” Daphne asked, they both turned bright red, and Daphne quickly stepped away, blushing heavily.  
The door opened, Fred and Daphne both looked to the door, expecting another customer. But Velma walked through the door, and she looked angry.  
“Oh, thank god I found you two!” She exclaimed, “What the hell am I wearing?”  
Fred and Daphne tried to hold back laughter as they looked at Velma wearing a knee-length red dress and a red cloak.  
“I think I know what story we are in.” Daphne commented. “Red Riding Hood.” Fred added, Daphne nodded.  
“Let’s just get this story over with.” Velma said. “What happens in Red Riding Hood?” Fred asked. “You’ve never heard of Red Riding Hood?” Daphne asked, Fred shook his head.  
“Ok, do Little Red Velma skips into the woods with a basket of goodies for her sick Granny who lives in a cottage, deep in the woods. She is followed by the Big Bad Wolf who wants to eat her, but he sneaks to her Granny’s house first and eats her.” Daphne explained.  
“Is this supposed to be a children’s story?” Fred asked. “There’s more.” Velma muttered. “Right, Little Red gets eaten by the Big Bad Wolf too, and then the Woodsman arrived and cuts open the wolf and frees Red and her Granny.” Daphne finished.  
“Can we all go together?” Velma asked.  
“No, it’s not called ‘Red Riding Hood and the two bakers’!” Daphne exclaimed. “The two married bakers!” Fred exclaimed.  
“You guys are married?” Velma asked. “In the story.” Fred and Daphne said together.  
“Take this is as a hint, Fred.” Velma muttered. “Velma!” Daphne exclaimed, her cheeks were turning redder and redder.

***

Velma walked through the woods, “These shoes are so uncomfortable.” She muttered to herself. “I don’t even know where this house is!”  
She looked around her and all she could see were trees, and several patches of daisies. She subtly looked behind her, nobody was there.  
“Fred and Daphne won’t be too far behind.” She thought to herself, and she continued walking.  
“Where do I find a house in the middle of the woods anyway?” She asked out loud.  
SNAP  
Velma whipped around, but there was nothing behind her. Someone or something must have made that sound. Maybe it was Daphne and Fred?  
She decided to continue walking, but as she set off, she heard a blood curdling scream, and she froze.  
It was Daphne’s scream.  
Quickly, she turns back along the path and into the direction of the scream, when she heard another scream, again it was Daphne’s.  
But this one was followed by a growl.  
Velma stopped running. She looked around her, but she could see nothing but trees. Her heart was pounding in her chest.  
Taking a deep breath, she continued to where she thought the scream had come from.

Ahead of her was a large oak tree which blocked most of her view of the path in front of her.  
As she got closer and closer to it, she could see behind it. Her heart dropped and her stomach flipped.  
Lying on the ground in front of her, bloody bodies of Fred Jones and Daphne Blake.  
Their clothes were torn and bloodied, and blood splatters all over their faces. The cause of death was clearly the huge claw marks through their torsos, and the two were still bleeding over the ground.  
Velma clasped her hand over her mouth, hoping to stop herself from screaming and crying, because this attacked happened only seconds ago and whatever had just killed her best friends, could still be lurking behind the trees.


	5. Chapter 5

Velma ran through the woods. She could hear rustling in the woods surrounding her and guessed that Fred and Daphne’s killer was on her tail.  
But to her relief, she was smoke ahead of her.  
If it were not Granny’s house, then maybe it would be someone who could help her! And she ran to it.  
As she hoped, it was Granny’s house. She could still hear the rustling around her, but she was relieved that she could finally escape it.

Granny’s little house stood on a little island in the middle of the woods. There was water surrounding the house, like a moat around a castle. And there was a bridge to get from the woods to the house. Not that there was much of a gap between the woods and the island, but maybe an old Granny could not climb across it.  
Velma ran across the bridge and pushed open the little wooden door open, and quickly slammed it shut behind her. She peaked out the little window, but there was nothing or nobody there.  
“Fred and Daphne.” She sighed, slumping against the door, her heart racing from running through the woods.  
“Let’s get this over with.” She muttered, getting herself together, she crept through the small house.  
The fire was lit in the first room, that was the smoke she had seen from outside, and she realised now how warm the house was.  
“Old lady?” She called, “Granny?”  
“In here!” A voice called; it was coming from the bedroom.  
Velma knew how this story played out; the Big Bad Wolf was waiting in the bedroom for her, waiting to kill her like it had Fred and Daphne.  
Hastily, she went to the kitchen and grabbed a large knife and tucked into her basket, so it was ready to use against the wolf.  
“I’m coming, Granny!” Velma called as she walked through the house. “I’ve got cookies and bread for you.”  
She pushed open the bedroom door, and there was a figure lying in the bed, it wore a pink nightdress and matching nightcap.  
“Hello, Granny.”  
“Oh, you’ve come to see me!” ‘Granny’ exclaimed.  
“Yes, and I brought cookies and bread for you Granny.” Velma replied, ‘and a huge knife just for you dear Granny’  
She stepped closer to the bed where the ‘old lady’ slept, but there was something off about the old woman.  
“My, what hair hands you have Granny. What big ears you have and look at your big nose…wait, Scooby?” Velma asked.  
Scooby-Doo jumped out of the bed, “Rookies, and read!” He exclaimed.   
“Scooby!” Velma exclaimed, and she threw her arms around him, and he licked her face before he stuck his nose into the basket.  
“Row!” He exclaimed, and he jumped back holding his nose.  
“Oh Scooby! I’m so sorry I forgot about that!” She exclaimed, she took the knife out of the basket and put in onto the dressing table.  
“Let me have a look.” She said, pulling his paws away from his nose. “It’s barely a scratch.” She said, and Scooby licked his nose.  
Velma suddenly burst into tears.  
“Ronly a ratch, Relma.” Scooby said, licking his nose. “It’s not that, Scooby.” She cried, “Fred and Daphne are dead.”  
Scooby looked deep into her eyes, “Ruh?” He asked.  
Velma sighed, “I thought you were the wolf, that’s why I had the knife. But I had to run through the woods, because something was following me, and whatever it was, it killed Fred and Daphne.”  
But before Scooby could saying anything, or even process what she had said, there was a crash from the front of the house, followed by a growling.  
Velma grabbed the knife and stood protectively in front of Scooby, “Sshh.” She whispered, Scooby nodded and hid behind Velma’s legs.  
Velma held the knife tightly in her hand. If it was the wolf, she was ready to kill it for killing Fred and Daphne.  
She and Scooby heard a scuffling outside the door, it was close.  
Velma watched the doorknob as it turned, and the door slowly opened.  
Velma felt her entire body shake when she saw the wolf. It was a huge black wolf, and string of drool was hanging from its mouth, and when it bared its teeth, Velma saw they were stained with blood. She felt sick. This was the beast which had killed her friends.  
The wolf snarled and crept closer to Velma and Scooby. Velma looked around the room, but there was no way she and Scooby would make it to the window and jump out before the wolf caught them.  
She braced herself for the attack, and quick death from the wolf.  
But she heard another pair of footsteps coming through the house. The wolf was too fixated on Velma and Scooby to hear the sounds.  
Then Velma saw it, a shining axe came down on the wolf and beheaded it.  
“Like, you guys ok?”  
“Shaggy!” Velma exclaimed, she ran to him and jumped into his arms. “Velma, Scooby! You guys ok?” He asked.  
“We’re fine, Shaggy! Thank god you came!” Velma exclaimed.  
“I just got here.” Shaggy chuckled. “So like, what now?”  
“Oh, Shaggy!” Velma exclaimed, “The wolf killed Fred and Daphne!”

There was a bright light, and everything disappeared.

****

“Daphne!” Velma exclaimed. Her friend was alive!  
“Velma! Oh my god, you’re ok!” Daphne exclaimed, and the two hugged each other. “What happened?” Velma asked.  
“Freddie and I were following you through the woods, you know and keeping distance. Freddie was behind me, and the wolf…the wolf caught him and killed him! Then it attacked me, I thought it died?” Daphne cried.  
“You did.” Velma replied, “I saw your bodies. You were both dead.”  
“Maybe we can’t die in these stories?” Daphne suggested, Velma shrugged, “Where’s Fred?”  
Daphne shrugged, “I don’t know. Where the hell are we anyway?” She looked around, and realised that she and Velma were inside a small cottage.  
“Oh my god Velm, what are you wearing?” Daphne asked.  
“What am I wearing? What are you wearing?” Velma replied.  
Daphne and Velma both looked down at their own outfits. Daphne was wearing a scruffy cream coloured dress and a scruffy brown cardigan.  
But Velma was wearing a puffy red dress, “Oh not this again!” She whined. On her head was a small red hat.  
“Zoinks!”  
“Shaggy?” Daphne asked.  
“Ro no!” Scooby cried.  
“Scooby?” Velma asked  
Their voices had come from the behind the door at the back of the room, both girls ran to the next room, but nothing could have prepared them for what they were about to see.  
Shaggy and Scooby wearing dresses.  
Daphne burst into laughter when she saw them. But Velma examined their dresses, and she realised they were the same style as hers, but Shaggy’s was green, and Scooby’s was blue.  
Velma sighed, “I know where we are.”  
“Sleeping Beauty?” Daphne asked, finally collecting herself from the laughter.  
“Like, why are Scooby and I dressed like this?” Shaggy asked. “You, me and Scoob are the three fairies from Sleeping Beauty.” Velma replied.  
“Then where are our wings?” Shaggy asked, a little disappointed.  
“We’re in the part of the movie where we don’t have our wings.” Velma said, “In the movie, the fairies took the baby Aurora, or Daphne, to this cottage to keep her safe from the witch Maleficent.” Velma explained.  
“Witch?” Shaggy asked, Velma nodded.  
“Isn’t there a book version of this story?” Daphne asked. “Yes, but it’s grim, but this whole thing is giving me clues as to who our jewel thief might be.” Velma said.  
“What do you mean?” Daphne asked.  
“Think about it, we got out of Alice in Wonderland before the Red Queen could behead us.”  
“But in the movie, Alice was always supposed to make it out of Wonderland, it was always a dream for Alice.” Daphne explained.  
“Ok, but then we get into Red Riding Hood, and you and Fred are both killed by the Big Bad Wolf, and it before it can kill Scooby and me, the Woodsman a.k.a, Shaggy Rogers, arrives to kill it, and now we’re here.”  
“Your point is?”  
“I don’t think we’re going to die in these stories.” Velma said. “Yes, we’ve established that.” Daphne replied.  
“Think about it Daph. If the jewel thief wanted us dead, we wouldn’t have been able to get out of Wonderland.” Velma explained.  
“Wait, you’re saying, the jewel thief doesn’t want us t’like, die?” Shaggy asked, Velma nodded, “Exactly! I think he sent us to this storybook land to get us out of the way, but not to kill us, he does not want us dead because he doesn’t want to hurt us. That’s why we can’t die in these stories.” Velma explained  
“Don’t you think that’s a bit of a stretch?” Daphne asked. “I could be wrong, but that’s my theory.” Velma said.  
“Hold up a minute!” Shaggy exclaimed, “If what you’re saying is true, then does that mean we’re stuck here forever?”  
The gang exchanged looks.  
“Oh shit.” Daphne muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

“We had one job!” Shaggy exclaimed.  
“I can’t believe we lost her!” Velma exclaimed.  
“We’re going to have to hurry up and find her!” Fred exclaimed.

Fred found the cottage and the gang, and Velma shared her theory with him. He was relieved that they could not die, but he wanted to get out of storybook land and go home.  
But now they had bigger problems; something was going on.  
Velma, Scooby, and Shaggy suddenly started arguing with each other, and whilst they were not looking, Daphne disappeared. Even Fred did not see her go; it was as if she vanished into thin air.

“She couldn’t have gotten far!”  
“I don’t know, Shaggy. She just vanished!”  
“I think I know where she might be.” Velma said, and she pointed to a tall dark tower in the distance.  
“No way!” Fred exclaimed.  
“Creepy tower!” Shaggy exclaimed, and Scooby gulped, “Ru-roh.”  
“How are we going to get there?” Fred asked.  
“Simple. Me, Shag and Scooby can fly there.” Velma said. “How we don’t have any- oh my god! Zoinks!” Shaggy exclaimed, and a pair of wings grew on the backs of himself, Scooby and Velma.  
“Ok…but how am I going to get there? I’m not a fairy.” Fred replied. “Jealous.” Shaggy whispered to Scooby, who nodded.  
“Easy Fred. Prince Charming always arrives on a noble steed.” Velma said, and Fred turned around and saw a beautiful white horse standing behind him.  
“Oh no, I can’t ride a horse!” Fred exclaimed. “Freddie it’s fairyland, you can’t die either.” Shaggy replied.  
Fred rolled his eyes, “Alright, but how am I going to ride it, there’s no-oh of course.” As Fred was complaining, a saddle and bridle suddenly appeared onto the horse.  
“We’ll meet you there Fredster.” Shaggy said, and he, Velma and Scooby quickly flew towards the tower.  
Fred climbed onto the horse. “Huh, that’s weird.” He suddenly knew how to ride. He kicked the horse’s side and was quickly galloping through the woods towards the castle.  
As he was riding the horse, he thought about Velma’s theory; about how the gang can’t die in this storybook land and how they were going to get home. He had never seen Sleeping Beauty before, but he knew there was a darker book, and he hoped nothing bad was going to happen to Daphne or the rest of the gang.  
The horse was suddenly startled by the lightening bold that lit up the sky, nonetheless it carried on.

***  
“Up this way! Quick!”  
Velma, Shaggy and Scooby flew up the staircase; literally.  
They had seen Daphne come into the tower, and quickly followed her. But Maleficent had set a trap for them to get caught at the door. Luckily for the gang, they were very experienced in getting out of traps.  
Velma waved her wand and the three flew into the castle.  
Daphne, under Maleficent’s spell, moved a lot quicker than usual. But she did not respond to the calls from her friends.  
“Come on, quick!” Velma exclaimed. The door at the top of the staircase closed as they were halfway up. But it took them less than a few seconds to get to it, and after the three of them pushed the door a little bit, it swung open.  
“Zoinks!” Shaggy exclaimed.  
There was a dark figure in the middle of the cold room, Maleficent. She sneered at the three fairies, “You are too late.”  
And she pulled back her black cloak to reveal Daphne, lying on the cold ground beneath the witch.  
“Raphne!” Scooby exclaimed.  
“Only one can break the spell!” The witch exclaimed, and with loud bang followed by a puff of smoke, she vanished. All that was left was a crow which squawked and flew out the window.  
“We’re too late!” Shaggy exclaimed. “We can’t die remember Shaggy!” Velma exclaimed, “We need Fred!”

There was suddenly a great roar outside, Velma and Shaggy flew to the window and were both horrified to see a huge black dragon outside the tower.  
“There’s Freddie!” Shaggy exclaimed, pointing to the tiny figure, which was Fred Jones on the white horse, galloping towards the dragon.  
Velma gasped, she pulled out her wand and gave it wave.

A sword appeared in Fred’s hand, and the horse suddenly stopped when it saw the dragon ahead.  
“Ok, and I thought the hard part was riding the horse.” He mumbled and jumped off. “I guess I’m going to have to kill this thing, huh.” He looked to the horse, but it had vanished. “Talking to myself.”  
The dragon roared fire at Fred, but he dived out of the way before it could hit him. Then he charged towards it.  
He was fast enough to dodge the flames from the dragon, and its huge claws. He quickly dived behind a boulder and hoped the dragon could not see him.  
“Think Fred, quick!” He looked around him, and he saw a few dead trees and large boulders. “That’s it!”  
He dived out from behind the boulder and charged to one of the dead trees, and quickly climbed up it; the dragon had not seen him.  
“This is.” He thought to himself and jumped from the tree and onto the dragons back, just as the dead tree fell broke in half.  
The dragon roared as it felt Fred climbing up its back.  
There was no was Fred was going to be able to stab the heart from where he was, but he thought if he could make it to the dragon’s head, he could kill him.  
So, he climbed.  
The dragon roared, trying to shake the human off its long neck, but Fred held on and he kept climbing.  
Climbing and climbing, until he finally reached the head, the dragon was getting more and more fierce, trying to shake him off.  
But Fred was determined to stay on.  
Taking the sword in both hands, he raised it and brought it down on the dragon’s head.  
It roared it pain, Fred pulled the sword out and brought it down again, and again and again, until the dragon could take no more, and it collapsed.

Fred jumped off the dead beast. He gave it a little kick hoping it was dead, which it was.  
Then he ran to the tower.  
He charged up the stone staircase and burst through the door into the cold room, where Daphne lay on the floor, Scooby standing next to her, protectively.  
“Is he dead?” He asked, dropping to his knees, and crawling towards her.  
“Fred we can’t die here.” Velma reminded him.  
Fred tried to shake Daphne awake, but it was not working. “What do we do? How are we going to wake her up?” Fred asked.  
“You know what you have to do, Fred. Like its in all the fairy tales.” Shaggy said.  
“I don’t know what happens in fairy tales, I don’t read them!” Fred exclaimed.  
“You have to kiss her.” Velma said. “What?” Fred asked. “You know, true loves kiss.” Shaggy said with a wink.  
“But I’m not…” Fred muttered, feeling his cheeks go pink.  
“Fred Jones! You know you love her, and you know she loves you too! So just kiss her already!” Velma exclaimed.  
“Well don’t look!” Fred exclaimed, his cheeks turning even redder.  
Velma, Shaggy and Scooby all looked away.  
Fred took a deep breath, brushing Daphne’s hair out of her face, he leant down and pressed a kiss firmly to her lips.  
A few seconds later, Daphne was suddenly gasping for air.  
“Oh my god, I can’t believe it actually worked!” Fred exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Daphne, and pulled her against his chest.  
Daphne was panting against him, “What happened?” She asked.  
“Like you were knocked out by a witch who turned into a dragon which Fred killed then he raced up here to kiss you awake.” Shaggy smiled.  
Daphne looked up at Fred, “You kissed me?” She asked. “Uh, yeah.” Fred replied, though he smiled, he was blushing heavily.  
But before they could say anything further, the bright light appeared and transported them to their next story.

***

“I’ve seen this place before.” Daphne said, the gang looked at their surroundings.  
“I’ve seen this before too.” Shaggy replied.  
“Guys, where are we?” Fred asked.  
“We’re in Oz.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is darker than the other chapters.  
> Warnings: Mentions of home invasion, and mention of sex abuse.

“Oz?” Shaggy asked.  
“Yeah, you’ve never seen ‘The Wizard of Oz’?” Fred asked  
“You’ve never seen ‘Alice in Wonderland’!” Daphne replied.  
“‘The Wizard of Oz’? Is that the one with the dragon?” Shaggy asked.  
“No. It’s about a girl called Dorothy Gale from Kanas. Her house is flown out of Kanas and thrown into the Land of Oz during a tornado. Dorothy, and her dog Toto, make a journey from Munchkin Land all the way to the Emerald City so the Wizard of Oz can take her home.” Velma explained.  
“Hmm, sounds like a simple journey.” Shaggy commented.  
“Not really.”  
“Of course, it’s not.” Shaggy muttered.  
“Along the way Dorothy meets three characters; the Scarecrow, who wants to go to the Wizard for a brain, the Tin Man, who wants a heart, and the Cowardly Lion, who wants courage. But Dorothy is also followed by the Wicked Witch of the West who wants the Ruby Slippers back from Dorothy. But after arriving in Oz, it’s the Ruby Slippers which can take Dorothy back to Kanas.”  
“Umm, what would those Ruby Slippers look like?” Shaggy asked.  
Velma looked at Shaggy over the frames of her glasses, “They’re ruby shoes.”  
“Would they happen to look like these?” Shaggy asked, he pointed to his feet. The gang looked down and saw that Shaggy’s scruffy sneakers had been replaced by a pair of sparkly red shoes; the Ruby Slippers.  
Fred chuckled, “They look good on you, Shag!” And the gang laughed at that.  
“Why me?” Shaggy asked.  
“Reddie’s right.” Scooby laughed.  
“No, I agree with Shaggy, why him? And why not Daphne or I?” Velma asked  
“Jeepers Velm, they’re not that pretty.”  
“No!” Velma exclaimed, “Why are we in Oz, and why did this…whatever is happening to us, why did it put the slippers on Shaggy?”  
“Zoinks, like am I going to be chased by a wicked witch?” Shaggy asked.  
“Guys, I think we’re in Munchkin Land.” Fred spoke as he looked at their surroundings.  
Yes, they were standing in the middle of a village. The buildings were small, Fred was nearly taller than them! There was a house on the end of a grass verge, and Fred recognised it as Dorothy’s house which fell from the tornado in the movie.  
He looked down at the ground and saw a yellow brick road spiralling, and finally leading out of Munchkin Land. As far as Fred could see, the road stretched for miles and miles.  
“Do you guys find this kinda weird? We’re trying to get home, just like Dorothy was.” Daphne said.  
“It’s a little weird.” Fred muttered. “Should we search the houses, or should we head along the yellow brick road?” Daphne asked.  
Fred shrugged, “I don’t know, we could look in the houses and find nothing, and waste time; or we could head along the road and ignore finding some clues in the houses.”  
“I suggest we search the houses.” Velma said, “We might find more clues on our mystery jewel thief.”  
“Right, let’s split up then.” Fred said, “Velma, you, Shag and Scoob search the houses on the left, and Daphne and I will search on the right.”

Daphne and Fred stood outside a small pastel purple house, Daphne preferred to call it Lavender. It had a cute white porch, and a little white door. Daphne stepped up the porch, careful not to step too roughly and break the decking.   
She gently knocked on the door, but after a few seconds there was no answer, so she knocked again. “Don’t bother Daph, it doesn’t look like anyone has lived here in lived here in years.” Fred said, when Daphne turned to him, Fred was pointing at the flower bed which ran around the house; the flowers had long been dead, and the soil was dried up.  
Daphne pushed open the door, thick cobwebs were hanging from the door on the other side, and as she and Fred stepped into the small house, it was clear that nobody had been inside the house, or many years.  
The two walked through the house, Fred stepped into the first room which was a small living room. He saw a small purple couch and matching armchair, and small brown coffee table. Daphne stepped into the kitchen, which looked like it belonged in a doll house. Everything was every cute and purple.  
“I can’t see anything that doesn’t look like it belongs here.” She said. “Me neither.” Fred replied.  
“I imagine the other houses will all be like this one as well, Freddie.”

And she was right. Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby were creeping through a small house, the same as the purple one; covered in dust and abandoned. The flower bed was also dead, and the soil dried.

“Like, do you guys think it’s weird that all the furniture matches the color of the house?” Shaggy asked.  
“It’s a fairy-tale Shaggy.” Velma replied.  
“But like bright green furniture?” Shaggy asked.  
Velma shrugged, “Come on, let’s look around.”

Back in the purple house, Fred and Daphne were looking around upstairs, but there was still nothing in any of the rooms that looked like it shouldn’t be there.  
“Hey, Freddie, look at this.” Daphne stood by a door, but not just any door, it had a strange looking engraving on the door and neither Daphne nor Fred could think what it might be, or what it looks like.  
“I don’t know, Daph. Open it.”  
Daphne turned the handle.   
They were surprised that the room was different to the other rooms; it was not covered in dust. But the walls and floor were all purple, as was all the furniture. There were no hangings on the walls or any objects on the desk or shelves, and there were only purple sheets on the bed.  
But to Daphne, the room look oddly familiar.  
“Why do I know this room?” She asked. “Huh?” Fred asked.  
“This room, it looks familiar.”  
“How so?”  
“I don’t know. It’s not the color.” Daphne said, she looked around the room, taking in every detail, “It’s the layout of the room, and the furniture.”  
Fred looked around the room, to him it was just a plain purple room.  
“Fred, it’s my bedroom.”  
“What?”  
“I’m telling you; this is the exact same layout as my bedroom at home, the furniture is the same too, only my furniture isn’t purple.”  
“You know, I think you’re right.” Fred replied.  
As they took in the strange room, something started happening. There was a bright light, like the one that had been transporting them between fairy-tales. But after the flash, nothing happened.  
Fred and Daphne looked around and the only thing they noticed was a dark purple box which had somehow appeared onto the bed.  
Casually, Daphne sat on the bed and opened the box, Fred sat next to her.  
“What’s in it?” Fred asked, but he suddenly became concerned by the horrified look on Daphne’s face, “Daph. Daphne, what is it?”  
Daphne’s heart was racing, and her hands shook as she reached into the box and pulled out the item inside. It was a single hair clip with a beautiful dark blue flower as the decoration.  
It was so pretty, but Fred could not understand why Daphne looked so haunted by it.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” Fred asked. Daphne’s bottom lip quivered as she looked at the hair clip, “Daphne?” Fred reached for her hand, gripping it tightly, “What’s wrong?”  
Daphne looked at Fred, tears forming in her eyes, “I haven’t seen this in years.”  
Fred narrowed his eyes, “What are you talking about?”  
Daphne ran a hand through her hair and rubbed her eyes. She put the clip back into the box and closed the lid.  
“Do you remember when my family and I moved into Coolsville?” She asked, Fred nodded, a smile appeared onto his face.  
“Yeah, I remember. You and I were just kids, seven I think we were.”  
Daphne nodded, “Yeah, I was seven. My sister was twelve.”  
“Daphne what does this have to do with anything?”  
Daphne took a deep breath, “We used to live in a town in California called Crystal Cove. It was a beautiful coastal town, but God it had so much crime.”  
Fred watched her intently, trying to figure out where this conversation was going.  
Daphne took another breath, “My parents owned Crystal Homes, a real estate company which sold big houses to wealthy people, and expensive vacation homes which they either sold or rented. They earned thousands, and one day a millionaire by the name of Charles Lancelow brought a home and one of the vacation homes which he planned to rent to people.”  
Daphne wiped her eyes, “That same day, they took home over half a million dollars. They bought expensive champagne, and mom made her homemade pizza.” A small smile appeared on Daphne’s lips, but it quickly vanished, and she took another deep breath, “They let my sister and I stay up later that night, and whilst we were sitting in the living room, our house was raided.”  
Fred had never heard this before, but he realised that through all the years he had known Daphne, she had hardly spoken about her life before Coolsville.  
“They wanted the money my parents made, but nobody knew about their earning apart from family but none of them lived in Crystal Cove. They stole somethings from my sister and I, my mother’s necklace, and my father’s Rolex. Then one of them dragged my father to his office and forced him to write a check for the money he had made. My mother told him not to, but the other robbers held guns to our heads, and they threatened to- they threatened to do bad stuff to us if he didn’t write the check.”  
“So, my father wrote the check, and they left. But the robbers pulled this hairclip out of my hair before he left.” Daphne explained.  
Fred felt his heart racing, he was angry and sad at the same time. His hands were sweaty and shaky, “You never told me this.”  
“It’s hard to talk about, even harder to think about. So, I pushed it out and tried my best to forget about it.” Daphne said.  
“Did they catch the guys who did it?” Fred asked, and Daphne nodded.  
“It was my father’s cousin, Bradley. It wasn’t the first time he had been involved in something like that, he robbed a gun store a few years before.”  
“But you said none of your family lived in Crystal Cove, how did he know your parents made that much money?” Fred asked, Daphne shrugged, “I have no idea, he has his ways of finding shit out I guess.”  
“There’s more Daphne.”  
“What?” She asked.  
“I can tell, there’s something else.”  
Daphne gulped, and quickly wiped her eyes, “The reason we lived in Crystal Cove, and the rest of our family didn’t was because of Bradley. He assaulted my sister when she was a kid.”  
“Oh shit.” Fred muttered, he wrapped his arms around Daphne and held her close, “I’m so sorry.”  
Daphne cried onto his shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

“What the hell is that?” Velma asked.  
Like Daphne and Fred, Velma and the boys had found an ‘clean’ room, except everything was green.  
“Like, it’s my trophy when I was a kid!” Shaggy exclaimed.  
“What for? You’ve never played a sport in your life!” Velma exclaimed.  
Shaggy and Scooby both laughed at that, “There is one sport, Velma. Like I won this trophy for the number of hot dogs eaten in a minute.” Shaggy said proudly.  
“And how many did you manage?” Velma asked.  
“Thirty.”  
“Thirty?”  
“Not my best record, but I was only ten, so like cut me some slack.”  
“I don’t understand why this would be in here?” Velma asked.  
Shaggy shrugged, “Neither do I. But like now that I think about it, I haven’t seen this thing in years. Like our house was broken into whilst we were out at Sugie’s dance recital when I was fifteen.”  
“And you haven’t seen it since?” Velma asked.  
“No.” Shaggy replied.  
“That’s weird.” Velma muttered, “Is there anything else in there?”  
Shaggy looked in the box, but there was nothing else in there, “No.”  
“Was there anything else of yours stolen during the robbery?” Velma asked, Shaggy shook his head, “Nothing else of mine, only this. But like, they did take my Dad’s wallet and my Ma’s watch.”  
Velma sighed, “Alright. I suggest we go and search the other houses. We’ve nothing in this one, but I hope Fred and Daphne had found something.”

After the ordeal in the purple house, Fred and Daphne decided to search the house next door, which was blue. But it was the same as the purple house; all the rooms dusty and unlived for years, but at the top of the stairs was a room, completely blue and Fred realised it was the layout of his own room at home.  
“What do you think this all means, Freddie?” Daphne asked as Fred opened the blue box which sat on the bed.  
“All I can think is that the jewel thief knows a lot about us than anyone else does.” Fred said, “Maybe more than we know each other.” Fred had opened the box and he pulled out the item inside, at first, he didn’t recognise it, but slowly it started coming back to him.  
“What is it?” Daphne asked. “It’s my dad’s watch.” Fred replied.  
“Isn’t your dad-  
“In jail? Yes. But my mom gave all his shit away, she gave his clothes to charity and sold his jewellery and watches, including this one.”  
“Who did she sell it to?” Daphne asked, Fred shrugged, “I don’t remember, I was ten.”  
Fred got to his feet. He grabbed Daphne’s hand and dragged her out of the room, “Come on, let’s look in the other houses.”

Velma, Shaggy and Scooby were about to walk into the next house, which was orange, when Scooby caught Daphne and Fred out the corner of his eye.  
“Guys!” Fred exclaimed.  
“Fred, Daphne? What did you guys find?” Shaggy asked.  
“Nothing, apart from an undisturbed room in both the purple and blue houses, and an item belonging to both Daphne and I.” Fred explained.  
“Let me guess, like it’s an item you haven’t seen in years?” Shaggy asked.  
“Yeah? How did you guys know?” Daphne asked, “Did you find something?”  
“We found something in the green house.” Velma said.  
“My old hot dog trophy.” Shaggy said, waving the trophy above him.  
“Hey, wasn’t that stolen years ago?” Fred asked. “Yep our house was broken into.” Shaggy replied.  
“We found items that we haven’t seen in years!” Daphne exclaimed.  
“Uh guys, you know what I just noticed?” Fred asked, “What happened to the other houses?”  
“Huh?”  
The gang looked around, they noticed that nearly all the houses in the little village had gone, and all that were left were the houses, purple, blue, orange, and green.  
“What is going on?” Shaggy asked.  
“I don’t know, but something tells me we should look in this house.” Velma said, and she pushed the door open, and the gang followed her in.  
“Was it like this in the other house?” Daphne asked, flapping a cobweb out of her face.  
“Yeah, it was.” Velma replied.  
“Do we even bother searching the other rooms, and just go upstairs?” Daphne asked. “Let’s go.” Fred said, heading up the stairs and the gang followed him.  
They got to the top of the stairs and found the other door, Fred opened it and the gang stepped in.  
“Jinkies! It’s my bedroom!” Velma exclaimed.  
“Well not exactly, but it almost is.” Daphne replied.  
Velma opened the orange box on the bed.  
“Like, what’s inside it?” Shaggy asked. Velma pulled out a key, “I have no idea what this is.”  
“A key? Does it have any marks on it, or something that looks familiar to you?” Fred asked. Velma examined the key, but she did not recognise anything on it, “No.”  
Suddenly, they heard a noise outside, it sounded like rocks crumbling. Quickly, the gang ran downstairs and outside.  
“What was that noise?” Daphne asked.  
“Like I don’t remember that being there.” Shaggy said, pointing at a huge boulder outside the houses.  
The gang exchanged looked, and Fred stepped carefully towards it, “There’s something written on it.”  
The gang stepped towards it, “What does it say?” Velma asked.  
“It says, Remembering the Munchkin Land Massacre of 1940.” Fred read.  
“Munchkin Land Massacre? That would explain why the town is pretty much abandoned.” Shaggy commented.  
“1940? The Wizard of Oz was made in 1939.” Daphne said.  
“Like maybe it was that Wicked Witch you talked about.” Shaggy suggested. “No, she dies before the movie ends.” Daphne said.  
“So, what happened?” Fred asked.  
“I have a theory.” Velma began, “We know that the movie ran for nearly two hours, and Dorothy and Toto walked from this tiny village to the Emerald City. But how many days did it take her?”  
“Ok, so let’s say it took her at least two days to get to the Emerald City. What happened here in those days?” Fred asked.  
Scooby began barking.  
“What is it, Buddy?” Shaggy asked. “Jeepers!” Daphne exclaimed, pointing to a large bubble floating towards them.  
“I remember her.” Fred said. “Is it the witch?” Shaggy asked. “It is a witch, but she’s a good witch.” Daphne said.  
The bubble got bigger and bigger, until it finally burst, and a beautiful woman appeared in front of them.  
She wore a huge puffy pink dress and a crown on her head. In her hand she held a wand which had a huge star on the top.  
“That’s not the witch from the movie.” Daphne muttered.  
“You’re looking for my mother, Glinda the Good Witch of the North.” The woman said.  
“Who are you?” Daphne asked. “My name is Gloria the Good Witch of the North.” She replied.  
“What happened here?” Velma asked. Gloria looked saddened, “Dorothy, when she arrived in Munchkin Land, her house crushed Wendelin, the Wicked Witch of the South and killed her, freeing the Munchkins from her terror. But her sister, Winnifred, she set out to stop Dorothy from reaching the Emerald City because my mother had taken Wendelin’s Ruby Slippers and given them to Dorothy so she could reach the Emerald City. It took Dorothy longer to get to the Emerald City than my mother planned.” Gloria explained.  
“How long did it take?” Fred asked. “Five days.” Gloria replied.  
“Five days?” Velma asked, Gloria nodded, “She was joined in her journey by a Scarecrow who could barely walk and had no brain; a Tin Man who needed to be reoiled every few miles and had no heart, and a lion who was so scared of everything and kept holding Dorothy up.”  
“How long was it supposed to take her?” Velma asked. “My mother expected only a day or two. But even at the Emerald City, the Wizard would not see her until she returned with Winnifred’s broomstick, but Dorothy was captured by her army.” Gloria explained.  
“But what happened to all the Munchkins?” Daphne asked. “Dorothy finally left Oz and returned home. But what we didn’t know was Winnifred had a daughter, Hilda, when she learned of the deaths of her mother and aunt, she came for my mother. When she could not find her, she killed my mother and all the Munchkins, before she was apprehended by a group of soldiers from the Emerald City.”  
“Gloria, can you tell us why those houses are still standing?” Velma asked, but Gloria didn’t answer, as she disappeared.  
“Well that was helpful.” Shaggy commented. “At lease we know what happened to the Munchkins.” Daphne added.  
“So, what do we do now?” Fred asked. “What if we carried on with our plan? We follow the story, and in doing so, we follow the yellow brick road to the Emerald City.” Velma suggested.  
“I suppose we could, I mean what harm could it do?” Daphne asked. “Like, we could find the lion, the tin man and the scarecrow!” Shaggy exclaimed.  
“Roh ry!.” Scooby whined.  
“Come on guys, let’s follow the yellow brick road.” Fred said, and he began along the yellow brick road.


End file.
